Lord Sanctus Vorago
"We're not alone you Know" ::Vorago-Speaking to Blackhawk reffering to his new state of minds Lord Sanctus Vorago, the name adopted by Illuscio Blackhawk after enduring a terrible and life altering tranformation on the dark plains of Malachor V. He now carried three seperate Identities, the original Blackhawk, as well as Lords Sanctus and Vorago. Each of which embodied a different aspect of the force and of blackhawk's original psyche. The Trio With Blackhawk's split mind now came three entirely different people, all of which were able to confer with each other through their shared mind. Each changed the body when in control, what powers it used, eye color, and what weapon they held. Illuscio Blackhawk This mind was unchanged, though was sealed into the shared subconscious until Blackhawk was able to build enough power to return to control of the body. Something he eventually did during a duel with Xeroc Pyros and appeared then in a clean grey silk suit weilding a strange yet powerful sword that later was nicknamed "harmony" Blackhawk is still the master of illusion and tends to favor the dark side of the force in both powers and attitude, voting with vorago on a majority of arguments with himself. But, in the official state of the trio he emboddies the neutral side of the force, something he knows is true and masks with his clever deceptive ways. He is still known by many as the Master of Deception. When Blackhawk is in control his eyes are a brilliant azure blue and his voice is like normal. He weilds three weapons, a strange longsword "harmony", a .45 slug-throwing revolver handgun, and a sith dagger stollen from a sith camp on Ubel Lord Sanctus The purest epitamy of a light side being. Whenever he takes control his aura shifts to a purest white, and his eyes become an almost white-ish blue color. He weilds a pure silver shortsword known as "revelation" but prefers in all situations to avoid fighting. He is known to be a bit passive, yet is brilliant in all aspects of the term. Sanctus' signature power is force heal, as is fitting for his caring nature. His voice plays perfect correlation, being light and soothing to all that hear him. Lord Vorago Vorago is the ultimate opposite of sanctus, being the epitamy of vicious and pure rage and darkness. Vorago seems to be the most ruthless being in all of the universe, paralleled only by a select few. All situations with vorago are solved with violence, and is constantly Ordering Blackhawk to give him bodily control so he can Kill whatever's nearby. Vorago wields a pitch-black lightsaber known as "corruption," a strange blade that appeared in place of blackhawk's old Light Zweihander during the transformation. When in control, Vorago's eyes are a blood red and his voice is that of a demon, causing fear in all who hear it. Vorago's Signature power is Black Lightning, using it with deadly precision and force. History A "lone" wanderer After the transformation, Sanctus and Vorago appeared to be the only remains of Blackhawk's old mentality. The true Illuscio was locked in their Subconscious waiting to escape somehow. In attempts to discover their purpose, the pair left malachor in search of the most powerful warriors in the land. Their search eventually led them to the Xendorian Citadel, where they met to duel against Pyros, a revered duelist in all the universe. The duel was cut short though, as it was here where blackhawk escaped from his prison in full glory. Out of confusion, Blackhawk left the area to find refuge with old friends... A Empire Rebuilt Illuscio received a message from an old friend Valkro Thundara and was greeted with an opportunity to join in the reconstruction of Feral Ragnos's empire. He took the offer purely for refuge and a way to return to glory. He had abandoned the idea of dissapearing to avoid the Manda'lorians which still would want him dead. He aided in the initial capture of Mygeeto, which became his new home and the main base of the Imperial Sith Empire. Here he stayed safe, sparing the occasional trespassers... A life Threatened Blackhawk knew his past would catch up, and it did like a thunderbolt. One day upon mygeeto, someone blackhawk remembered to be as an old friend arrived. Diem Riain Dubh came with good intentions, or so he thought. Without a moments warning, he had already attempted to kill Blackhawk, and had nearly succeeded, placing blackhawk into a poison induced coma. He was rescued by a traveling medic, who took him to Refuge City where his life was still not safe. During his coma, another assassin, this one a Kaminoan came to kill him. He was only saved this time by the help of Blackhawk's old apprentice Kael Amasa he escaped with his help and fled to malachor, somewhere no one could ever touch him A Touch of Fate It seemed by pure luck that Kael had come to rescue him, but what had followed was even more astonishing. Mere hours before, Kael had pledged himself to the Arkanian Dominion who's ruler was none other than Arhiia Concordia, the woman who had caused blackhawk's troubles in the past. Blackhawk was forgiving though, but went to arkania to find more than he had bargained for. Since their last encounter, Arhiia had left her husband and had fallen into a dark seclusion in her citadel. The two met, to Arhiia's great surprise, and somehow Blackhawk came to realize her true identity and that the two were already allies in their new lives. This connection was short lived though, as Arhiia was forced into exile and the dominion disbanded, leaving blackhawk once again alone. A Dangerous Side-Quest As blackhawk's life went on, things seemed calm, until one day when during a routine hyperspace jump, half of his fleet dissapeared from the face of the map. He tried, to no evail, to locate them. It wasn't until he was contacted by a jedi that he found out the problem wasn't his alone. It had occured with many other beings around the universe. Blackhawk left to meet the others on Anobis, where they had located the ships and were preparring a strike team for what dangers the expected ahead. Blackhawk joined them as they left the planet for the uncharted world of Ubel They arrived, seemingly alone over the Dark planet. They realized that the welcoming party was not far off, and were able to escape their ship mere moments before it exploded from the largest Mass Driver slug ever witnessed by their eyes. Crash landing on the cold north of Ubel, the team gather themselves together and began searching the terrain for a way off, but were met at every corner with heavier and heavier resistance. It seemed they would never escape this land... The Weapons After the transformation, Blackhawk and the trio obtained many strange weapons Revelation Sanctus' shortsword was a weapon made of pure silver and gave off an aura almost as light as it's weilder. The blade would burn if the darkside touched it, and would be powerful indeed if it's wielder ever fought Corruption Vorago's answer the Revelation, a pitch black lightsaber blade. This blade was strange, in that the hilt was void of all buttons and switches, and all activation was controlled by the force alone. The blade gave off no humm, and almost emitted no light whatsoever. The blade had appeared during the transformation out of the remains of Blackhawk's destroyed Light Zweihander. How this weapon was formed, no one seemed to know Harmony A great claymore blackhawk wielded, the blade itself was formed when Corruption and Harmony combined to form this weapon. This blade gave off no energy, yet seemed to flow with the force. Only blackhawk knew how to use it correctly without causing it to fall apart at one swing. It could be broken back to it's other forms by speaking the name of either of the other blades. The "Blackhawk" Revolver A black and silver revolver blackhawk picked up during the siege of Mygeeto. The weapon was of excellent condition and fulfilled blackhawk's mindset perfectly. He had always disliked blasters, finding the satisfaction of a slug ripping through a foe to be far more rewarding. He modified the gun slightly for accuracy, and gave it the capacity to hold many custom ammunitions. The Sith Dagger Lacking a name, this weapon was looted from a torture chamber during one of his many adventures on Ubel. The blade held a very dark presence, lined with sith runes, and had both sides serated. It seemed to be the only weapon in his arsenal that could pierce the powerful sith armor of the foes met on Ubel. Category:Characters Category:players